One Shot Noche de gala
by delilah345
Summary: Lemon Lime! (De principio) Partecita de una historia mas larga y complicada. Universo alterno. "Una fiesta, un final o un principio" Soy muy mala para hacer resumenes cortos T.T espero les guste! Se acepta todas criticas!


Hola a todos! No se si alguien llegue a leer esto, pero no perdía nada con intentar jaja este es mi primer fic, de hecho es una parte de la historia que he creado en mi cabeza entre viajes en colectivo y subte XD pero un dia me animé a escribir esta parte porque tenia el deseo imperial de hacerlo y lo vio una amiga que me insistió y me insistió que lo publicara en algun lado y aquí esta. Espero que les agrade a quien lo lea y mis disculpas por adelantado si llega a ser ofensivo. Simplemente escribí lo que tenia ganas de leer. Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo!

Warning: el contenido creo que vendría a ser LEMON y LIME, por las dudas pongo los 2 XD

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes a continuación me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

 _ **Puesta en contexto**_ _: Universo alterno. Siglo XXI, Inuyasha y Sango son hermanos, no de sangre, tienen 19 y 18 años y trabajan en un predio enorme en el campo, donde 5 familias comparten los establos, una piscina enorme y el predio donde están sus mansiones (no unas al lado de la otra, pero para hacerse un dibujo mental, a una manzana de distancia aprox). Ellos 2 y un grupo grande de empleados, entre los que se encuentra Kagura, Ayame y Sesshomaru, trabajan para las 5 familias limpiando, haciendo los mantenimientos de las estancias, los establos, arreglando los coches, proteger las mansiones, etc. Miroku es miembro de una de las familias adineradas, Aome también pero por parte de otra familia._

 _Esta noche que relataré son 2 noches antes de una "gran batalla". Resulta que Naraku en forma de ente maligno y peligroso llego un día para hacer un trato con los jefes de familia del predio y les quitaría una maldición a cambio de el de su fortuna. Ellos rechazaron y se burlaron de Naraku sin saber su verdadera naturaleza, por lo que éste reaccionó diciendo que en 6 días vendría por cada uno de ellos, que no se molesten en correr porque los encontrará, los traerá a este mismo lugar y encerrará a todas las familias en sus casas para aplastarlas con sus propias manos. Ante esto Inuyasha y Sango juraron protegerlos a todos y que Naraku no se saldrá con la suya si es que no pasa por encima de los cadáveres de ellos. La historia se trata de las 2 parejas mas famosas, pero esta partecita se centra en Miroku y Sango._

 _Y...básicamente la historia es mas larga y enredada, a mi me gusta repasarla en mi cabeza, pero escribirla es un poco agotadora porque me esfuerzo demasiado en que se entienda bien y tenga elocuencia. Es decir, no la escribo por fiaca, y porque no creo que a nadie le interese ni que la vaya a subir a ningún lado. Pero esta partecita seria mi puesta a prueba a ver si gustan mis historias o me las guardo para mi XD_

 _Por eso les ruego, si les gusta, por favor comenten y si quieren que suba el resto de la historia, haganmelo saber =)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer!_

 **Noche de Gala. [One Shot]**

La fiesta estaba resultando mejor de lo pensado. Todos habían acordado olvidar por una noche la terrible batalla que se libraría en 2 días, asique "celebrar y disfrutar como si no hubiera mañana" sería la descripción perfecta para la alegría de esa noche. Inuyasha y Sango bailaron rock and roll hasta cansarse, luego decidieron tomar asiento junto a un vino blanco frío que les ayudara a recuperar el aliento. En ese momento, Aome se acercó a ellos y, tomando asiento, compartió un rato con sus amigos.

-Lista para seguir bailando hermanita? - dijo Inuyasha, un poco petulante

-Aún estoy cansada Inu... oye, por qué no vas con Aome? - respondió sugestivamente Sango

-Ehh..estas segura? - dijo él con un poco de miedo y timidez mezclados

-Claro que sí! La noche es joven! Luego yo les alcanzo - añadió la castaña guiñandole el ojo a su hermano con mucha alegría para darle ánimo

Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco y le preguntó a Aome si querría bailar con él, a lo que la morocha respondió animadamente que sí, y ambos marcharon a la pista

Dando otro sorbo a su bebida, Sango ojeo a su alrededor y vió a Miroku sentado en otra de las mesas redondas del lugar, a unos 10 metros de ella. Miroku sentado y su bella acompañante riendo a carcajadas mientras él miraba para otros lados discretamente. "Seguramente, ya aburrido, estará buscando otra chica con quien compartir sus encantos..." Suspiró ante este pensamiento y cerró sus ojos derrotada, sin percatarse de quién se sentaba a su lado.

-Sueño con ser el hombre que te robe uno de esos supiros - dijo un joven de largo cabello negro trenzado

-Créame, no quiere ser ese hombre, ya que estos suspiros no son nada buenos - respondió la castaña con gracia

-En ese caso, tendré que buscar otro tipo de suspiros para robarte - dijo seductoramente el joven, demasiado seductoramente para la opinión de ella

-Joven Bankotsu, acaso no estaba con su hermano? - inquirió Sango desviando una respuesta para luego dar un largo sorbo nervioso a su copa

-Deja de tratarme de "usted" - dijo sonriendo - Me haces sentir viejo! ¿Mi hermano? Pues... sí, pero no te ha de sorprender que se ha ído tras otro camarero - dijo el morocho apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y entrelazando sus manos atrás de la cabeza

-Jakotsu no cambia más - dijo Sango con una leve risita

-Que belleza...-soltó Bankotsu embelezado al ver a Sango reír y un poco sonrojado por el alcohol

Para ese entonces, la mirada de Miroku ya había encontrado su objetivo: Sango...y Bankotsu? "qué rayos pretende?" se preguntó para sí mismo viendo como su amigo de la infancia observaba muy fijamente a la hermosa joven. Su expresión cambió totalmente y se puso serio ante la impotencia.

-Qué ocurre Miroku? De repente te pusiste seriote - dijo la animada chica, un poco alcoholizada ya

-Nada - respondió Miroku dando un sorbo más a su trago y luego mirando hacia donde estaban Sango y Bankotsu para encontrarse con la imagen de él parado junto a ella tomándole la mano, depositando un suave beso en ella y dirijiendola a la pista de baile -Ven, vamos a bailar - dijo prácticamente tironeando del brazo de su pobre y tambaleante rubia, quien solo reía de entusiasmo por estar con él

Llegaron junto al tumulto Sango y Bankotsu, y lo primero que vieron fueron a Inuyasha girando una y otra vez a Aome, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano le hizo sentir muy contenta y aliviada por él, cuando de repente Bankotsu también la giró a ella para iniciar el baile, lo que la sorprendió pero también la hizo reír, no sabía si era el vino que estaba bebiendo, o todo el ambiente de alegría al rededor, pero de repente se sentía cómoda con Bankotsu, además del hecho que él siempre fue muy respetuoso. Luego de girarla, siguió tomando la mano que la hizo girar y pasó su mano libre por su omóplato para bailar juntos pero con decoro, ella apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de él y se sonrieron mutuamente. Estaba sonando Blue Moon interpretado por Rod Stewart en "one night only live in royal Albert hall"

-Nunca me había gustado bailar baladas - dijo Bankotsu mirando fijamente a Sango, quien desvió la mirada tímidamente sólo para toparse con la de Miroku quien tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos, lo cual hizo que le dijera a Bankotsu para bailar mas cerca de la banda sonora y así alejarse de aquella mirada fulminante que bailaba con una preciosa rubia muy cerca del cuello de él.

Pasaron 3 canciones y Miroku seguía mirándolos a la distancia, no perdiendo detalle de lo que hacían. Sango se veía contenta, pero aún así, recatada, lo cual le hacía sentir mucho alivio, salvo hasta el momento que vio como Bankotsu le decia algo al oído a la castaña, a lo que ella lo miró levantando una ceja, al parecer no comprendía del todo lo que le decía. Segundos después se cruzó Inuyasha con Aome bailando

-Estás permaneciendo más tiempo aquí de lo que esperaba Miroku - dijo el peliblanco en tono burlón a su mejor amigo

\- Inuyasha te felicito por la bella compañía que estas disfrutando - respondió el morocho guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo ruborizar a Inuyasha. Con solo una mirada se entendieron lo que realmente quisieron decir.

-Keh! No molestes - solo dijo cerrando los ojos y prosiguiendo su vuelta con la morocha.

En cuanto Miroku volvió a buscar con la mirada a la pareja que vigilaba, se sorprendió grandemente al percatarse que no los veía por ningún lado y aquello le heló la sangre. Se paró en seco y con el seño fruncido comenzó a dejar de lado el disimulo mirando para todos lados

-Sucede algo guapo? - oyó decir a su compañera

-Discúlpame, tengo que ir al sanitario - respondió secamente

-No tardes mucho corazón - dijo en voz alta la rubia al ver que no esperó respuesta para alejarse de ella

Se dirigió hacia la estancia a paso apresurado, pero sin correr para no llamar la atención. Algo le daba mala espina asique decidió ir a los dormitorios. Se sobresaltó, ya que, a pasos de terminar de subir la escalera, escuchó las voces que buscaba y sigilosamente se fue acercando.

-Pero no entiendo Bankotsu, que es lo que me quieres enseñar? - escuchó decir a Sango entre risas, obviamente ya estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol.

-No te preocupes hermosa, te encantará - dijo el morocho de cabello trenzado

Lentamente Miroku asomó sus ojos por el borde de la pared, viendo como les faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación que se le estaba prestando a Bankotsu la cuál quedaba casi en frente de la de él. Prácticamente su amigo estaba empujando a Sango hacia la puerta de la habitación a la cual queria llegar, sujetándola por los codos cautelosamente para hacerla caminar en aquella dirección. ¿Que demonios pretendía hacer ahí con ella? El corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte.

-Bankotsu no...quiero volver a la fiesta - decía la castaña

-Te divertirás mas que allí, te lo prometo- dicho esto empujó hacia la pared a Sango en un intento de que dejara de forcejear para volver. Con una mano tomó una de sus muñecas, con la otra la tomo de la cintura, acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo al de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos - Por Dios Sango...te deseo tanto

Ella se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó al ver esa mirada llena de lujuria. Nunca había dejado que nadie la tuviera así de cerca, y mucho menos, que le dijera algo así

-En serio? - preguntó ella inocentemente

Y el tiempo se detuvo para Miroku

"En serio? En serio? En serio?" sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como un eco y la sangre empezó a hervirle. "Es que acaso ella lo desea a él? Se va a entregar a él? No puede ser posible" sentía como una señal de alerta comenzaba a sonar mas fuerte en su cabeza como una pava silvadora a la que le sale el vapor y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia ellos y embistiendo fuertemente a su supuesto amigo cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Oye qué diablos te pasa? - dijo Bankotsu enfurecido tras salir de su asombro. Sango se quedó congelada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Cómo te atreves a intentar aprovecharte así de ella? - dijo aún en el piso Miroku lleno de ira

-Celoso de que yo tomé acción primero? - añadió Bankotsu limpiándose la sangre de su labio

Miroku se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a Sango quien aún no salía de su asombro y la tomó de la muñeca

-Tú vendrás conmigo - solo dijo llevándosela a su habitación y cerrando rápidamente la puerta antes que alguien pudiera decir una palabra.

-Estás jugando sucio Houshi, y lo sabes! - gritaba y golpeaba Bankotsu tras la puerta - abre la maldita puerta! - al no haber respuesta siguió - dejaste a tu cita sola

-Vete tú con ella! - respondió Miroku

\- Vete tú al demonio! - respondió Bankotsu resignado al ver que era inútil seguir gritándole. Dió una fuerte patada a la puerta antes de marcharse

Miroku suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver a una indignada pero bellísima mujer atrás de él

-Qué diablos fue eso Houshi?

-Qué diablos creías TÚ que ibas a hacer con él?

-Y a tí qué te importa quien me toca! No fue eso lo que tú me enseñaste?

-A qué RAYOS te refieres Sango?

-"Vale la pena el placer" recuerdas?

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron asombrados

-Y tu qué demonios sabes a lo que me refería? - dijo el muchacho tirándose furioso en la silla de su escritorio cerrando los ojos

-Exacto...- respondió con remordimiento la castaña al otro lado de la habitación, lo cual hizo que el morocho abriera los ojos para mirarla. Ella solo entrelazó sus manos y agacho la mirada hacia ellas - no tengo idea de lo que hablas cuando estas con una mujer, o cuando te veo seduciendo a alguna - levantó la mirada hacia él con enojo - Y por si acaso la fiesta te lo ha hecho olvidar, tendremos una batalla en dos días, y aunque nadie lo quiera admitir HAY una posibilidad de que NO sobrevivamos - hizo una pausa para que el nudo no le estorbara y miró hacia un costado para que no note sus ojos vidriosos - Solo quería sentir lo que es gustarle tanto a un hombre, que ese hombre quiera hacerme suya... Siempre lo he esquivado! esperando el principe azul y el final feliz! - cerró sus ojos - pero ya que el final puede llegar antes de lo previsto... no quería morir sin saber que se siente que un hombre me desee!

El morocho se paró de su silla furioso.

-Y yo qué soy? un perro? - dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella a paso apresurado - Sango no creo que haga falta que te recuerde la cantidad de veces que te me he insinuado y tú estabas conciente de eso al momento de rechazarme

-Lo sé! Pero no es lo mismo - ella empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio donde estaba él antes, huyendo de su abasayante precencia

-Cuál es la diferencia? - pregunto él indignado

-La diferencia es que a ti siempre te gustaron todas! Nunca fui ni seré alguien especial para tí, perdona la expresión, pero a ti te gusta cualquier vagina que te pasa por en frente! Y yo no quiero sentir que soy solo eso. Además, cuando te me insinuabas no era en serio como a las otras chicas, parecía que lo hacías en broma... Bankotsu por lo menos desde que empezó a perseguirme, tuvo la deferencia de no demostrar, al menos no en mi cara, que buscaba a otras chicas - las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos - para mis ojos siempre fui la única que le interesé! y eso me hizo sentir especial para él - concluyó cerrando los ojos

-Maldición Sango! ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil? - dijo el morocho con la sangre hirviendo al escucharla hablar así de otro hombre. Pateó una silla que tenía junto a él y luego se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha y una mano sobre su frente, como intentando frenarse a sí mismo - Quiero que mires en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio

Ella levantó su cabeza extrañada, y se tomó un minuto para hacer lo que le dijo. Cuando abrió el cajón vio lo que a simple vista parecían un montón de fotos desordenadas. Al observar mas detenidamente, vio que eran un montón de fotos de mujeres tomadas sin que ellas se den cuenta

-Que pervertido eres Houshi! - exclamó horrorizada - ¿Para qué me muestras la colección de conquistas que tienes? ¿O son las mujeres de la casa con las que te queda pendiente dormir?

-Creí que eras mas lista Sango...mira detenidamente - respondió serenamente el morocho sin perturbar su posición

Ella observo con más cuidado, pasando por cada una de las fotos

-N..no.. puede ser...¿Por qué todas son fotografías mías? - preguntó atónita

Caminando, lavando platos, jugando a las cartas, leyendo, riendo, hablando con Inuyasha, tomando el té...todas eran de Sango

-Porque eres lo mas especial para mí...por eso no te trato como las demás - al ver que no había respuestas levantó su cabeza y prosiguió - Sango yo no me creo capaz de ser el hombre que mereces. Para la mayoría de las chicas solo soy un chico guapo con el que pueden divertirse y que tiene miles en el banco...pero a ti esas cosas no te interesan, tú de verdad tienes cabeza y corazón y nunca estuve seguro de poder bastarte. Por eso me volví mas mujeriego desde que llegaste aquí, porque cada vez que te tengo cerca... deseo tomarte en mis brazos y besarte y... hacerte mia...- dijo esto último cerrando los ojos un momento con el seño fruncido intentando no pensar en eso mientras la miraba - y calmo mis ansias en otras mujeres imaginando que eres tú. Intenté alejarme, pero descubrí para mi desgracia que me es más doloroso, y me vuelvo insoportable si estoy un día sin verte o escuchar tu voz - finalizó con las manos temblando, metiéndolas en los bolsillos del smoking

-Pues... no eres el único que utiliza así su imaginación - solo pudo decir la castaña poniendo de nuevo las fotos en su lugar

Abrió sus ojos con asombro y la miró

-A qué te refieres? - inquirió el morocho levantando una ceja sin entender

-Cuando Bankotsu dijo que me deseaba, solo se me cruzó por la cabeza imaginar que eras tú quien me lo decía - bajo la mirada apenada, dejo que al menos un minuto borre el rastro de lo que acababa de decir y tomó aire antes de seguir- Tú crees que...-sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y dirigió su mirada sonrojada hacia donde él estaba - podrías... tocarme esta noche? - dijo casi con un hilo de voz

El morocho dió un suspiro derrotado y cerró los ojos antes de contestar

-Lo siento Sango...no te tocaré - contestó tajantemente

Ella sintió que su corazón se detuvo y lágrimas comenzaban a inundar rápidamente sus ojos, no podía medir su vergüenza en aquel momento, se sentía diminuta, que idiota era!

De repente, el morocho avanzó rápidamente hacia ella a través de la habitación

-Haré el amor contigo - llego a decir casi desesperadamente antes de tomar su rostro con una mano y con la otra tomarla de la cintura besándola sin titubear

Los ojos de ella no podían cerrarse sin procesar en su mente lo que había visto y oído. ¿Cuánto deseó esto y no lo supo? O no lo creia posible. Se entregó a ese beso con tanto deseo que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la lengua de Miroku a la que le abrió paso separando sus labios. Ese pequeño sonido produjo una fuerza indescriptible en las manos del muchacho que ahora la que estaba en su rostro se fue hasta detrás de la cabeza de la joven hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello para hacer más profundo y apasionado el beso. Ambos soltaban gemidos como si hubiesen estado días muriendo de sed y al fin estar bebiendo agua

Luego de unos minutos, al sentir que a sus latidos les faltaban mas oxígeno que el esperado, él se separó de ella, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aprovechó la pausa para acariciar su rostro

-Eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra - fue lo mas elocuente que su boca pudo pronunciar, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, nunca le había dicho algo así a nadie. Le extendió caballerosamente su mano, la cual ella como toda una dama, tomó - Ven aquí - pronunció conduciéndola hasta el diván color negro, mientras con su otra mano deshacía hábilmente el nudo de su corbata de moño y comenzaba a quitarse el saco.

Se sentó mientras desabrochaba su camisa con una mano y con la otra palmeó el lugar a su lado haciéndole entender que se siente junto a él. Ella lo miró extrañada

-Aquí? - dijo sonriendo - he visto algunas películas y pensé que normalmente se hacía en la cama

-Podríamos hacerle honor a este diván preciosa - dijo el muchacho casi terminando de desabrocharse la camisa y dejando ver un poco de sus pectorales. Ante la mirada mas confusa de la castaña concluyó - no sabes las veces que me he tocado con tus fotos en este diván

-Oh! pues...podrías mostrarme como lo hacías? - dijo una sonrojada seductora parada frente al morocho deslizando lentamente el vestido de su hombro

-Mm...veo que quieres poner en práctica lo que has aprendido en las películas, eh? - dijo poniéndose de pie el muchacho para desabrocharse brucamente el cinturón de su pantalón y quitándose los zapatos sin usar sus manos - ¿Quién diría que eras tan juguetona Sanguito? -concluyó sentándose nuevamente y, haciendo a un lado el pantalón y las medias, se acomodó para que lo viera tocarse frente a ella lentamente

La respiracion de ella comenzó a acelerarse, no solo velo tocarse mirándola a ella era exitante, su rostro revelaba pasión, veneración hacia ella. Intentó compensarlo terminando de deslizar su vestido y poniendo al descubierto su ropa interior y sus medias sostenidas por un liguero.

El soltó un jadeo y tapo parcialmente su boca con la mano que no estaba ocupada para luego deslizarla hacia el mentón. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían...ese rostro angelical que no ocultaba su deseo junto a ese cuerpo infernal... pechos redondos, estómago plano, cintura diminuta, enormes caderas y muslos redondeados perfectamente y terminando por esas piernas bien contorneadas... ¿Dónde demonios ocultaba toda esa belleza? Era definitivamente mucho más de lo que se dejaba ver

-Esto definitivamente es digno de una película para adultos...-dijo casi sin aliento intentando mantener la cordura - puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras preciosa

-Mm.. si ese es el caso, hay algo que siempre he querido probar - dijo ruborizada la castaña

-Lo que quieras mi amor - dijo con devoción el morocho

Ella se arrodillo frente a él riendo por la cara de sorpresa de su amado

-Esto - dijo muy excitada la castaña y acto seguido introdujo en su boca el miembro del morocho chupándolo suavemente, a lo que él instintivamente tiró su cabeza hacia atrás junto con un gemido de placer intenso. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba

Trataba de componerse y mirarla, pero estaba demasiado extasiado, además oírla gemir mientras succionaba su miembro, parecía que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él y eso lo embriagaba. De repente ella lo mira mientras lo hacía y él cierra los ojos gimiendo, mordiéndose el labio y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar concluir antes de lo esperado. Respiraba profundo y acariciaba el rostro de ella acomodando mechones de cabello detrás de su hermosa oreja, intentando aguantar no terminar, pero era demasiado, y ella cada vez aumentaba más y más el ritmo

-Sango para!... Si no lo haces...ah!... te acabaré... en la boca! - llegó a decir entre jadeos, gotas de sudor ya se deslizaban junto a sus ojos

-Mmm...pues hazlo...también quiero probarlo - dijo la castaña

Habiendo oído eso ya fue demasiado y se tuvo que dejar ir en ese instante. Ella bebió complacida el fruto de su juego. Se sentía tímidamente orgullosa. Se levantó sin dejar de estar arrodillada y se limpió los bordes de su boca sonriendo

-Delicioso - dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados - no habrá más? - inquirió juguetonamente

-Que si no hay más? ¿Estás loca mujer?- dijo el muchacho recuperando el aliento - apenas y esto comienza - dijo sonriendo y acto seguido la tomó por las axilas y la levantó con una facilidad increíble para ponerla a horcajadas de él, se irguió para desabrochar su corpiño mientras la miraba apasionadamente a los ojos - nunca deseé a nadie como a ti...- Ella cerró los ojos instantáneamente ante sus palabras que fueron como un fuego envolviendo su cuerpo. Una vez quitada la prenda, hundió sus labios entre sus pechos, para luego ocuparse de cada uno por separado mientras una de sus manos la colocó por debajo de la ropa interior - Dios mio...estas empapada - dijo jadeando más

Acto seguido se dió vuelta tan hábilmente que ella no supo cómo hizo pero ahora él se encontraba sobre ella. Mirándola seductoramente fue bajando hasta posicionar su boca en aquella prenda de abajo.

-Huele tan bien señorita Yukishiro - decía mientras retiraba la prenda que para su sorpresa, se encontraba encima del ligero, asique pudo sacársela sin necesidad de sacarle las medias largas primero - y está muy bien informada sobre como vestirse para esto - dijo casi con un hilo de voz por la excitación. Ella se retorcía de placer ante cada movimiento y cada palabra de aquel hombre que ahora la deseaba tanto y ella deseaba con locura hace tiempo. Sin esperar mucho él paso su lengua por su vagina, haciendo que ella se arqueara instintivamente acompañada por puros gemidos, él subió una de sus manos hasta el pecho de ella para hacerla hervir más, y el resultado fue que de un momento a otro ella empezara a temblar descontroladamente

-Qué es esto? Ay! no pares! Mmmm! no puedo...no puedo... - comenzó a decir entre jadeos

-Acaba para mi Sango - dijo un aún mas excitado Miroku - acaba en mi boca tú también

-No se...como...se hace...- dijo entre gemidos

-Déjate ir preciosa... mmm...esto es delicioso - dijo totalmente entregado

-Mmmm-Mirokuuuu!- soltó ella dejándose ir, acabando en la boca de su amado, el cual escuchar su nombre con tanto placer pronunciado por su dulce voz funcionó como un motor y rápidamente se posicionó sobre ella para penetrarla, ya no podía esperar más

-Estás bien? - preguntó caballerosamente tomando su rostro con una mano para capturar la atención de ella y a modo de pedir permiso para lo que iba a hacer

-Perfecta... pero estaré mejor cuando entres en mí - dijo con una sonrisa jadeante, lidiando con la adrenalina y el deseo de ambos

No necesitaba escuchar más, comenzó a deslizarse en su interior totalmente mojado y resbaladizo pero por más deseo que tuviera, lo hacía cuidadosa y lentamente para no lastimarla. Todo el tiempo observaba su rostro y vió alguno que otro signo de dolor,pero una vez que entro todo ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en el

-Oficialmente no soy más virgen - soltó con felicidad y placer, pero sus palabras dejaron perplejo al hombre que tenía sobre ella, quien la miró inmóvil.

-...Te amo...-dijo él sin poder cambiar su expresión de perplejidad

Ella suspiró de alivio, creyó que había arruinado el momento y el miedo había empezado a subirle por la espalda - También te amo - respondió sonriendo luego de cerrar los ojos. Él la besó fervientemente y ella comenzó a moverse un poco ansiosa para invitarlo a él a continuar

Lo que comenzó con movimientos cada vez mas rápido, se convirtieron en embestidas cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre, simplemente no podía controlarse cuando eso sucedía

-Sabes...cuánto...te deseo? Mmm... eres... preciosa...demonios...- pronunciaba como podía entre jadeos y gemidos de ambos

De repente ella sintió que músculos dentro de ella se contraían y volvía a acercarse esa sensación de querer liberarse y gritaba mas fuerte, cuando de repente suelta el nombre de su amado y al mismo tiempo lo oye a él pronunciando el suyo y disminuye el ritmo...habían llegado juntos al paraíso.

Luego de que el movimiento cesó, él se desplomó sobre el pecho de ella

-Soy el desgraciado mas afortunado de la tierra - dijo con los ojos cerrados aún sobre ella - de veras, no puedo creer que me quieras a mí - dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos a esa belleza que lo había hecho sentir como si fuera la primera vez suya también, nunca lo había hecho así, ni sentido así, ni gozado así

-Y yo no puedo creer que pueda satisfacerte - dijo ella acariciando el rostro de él, secando un poco el sudor que quedo

Levantándose lentamente, le extendió la mano a su amada, la cual la tomó y se levantó

-Estás equivocada bombón - dijo tomando su barbilla - tú eres la única que NO podrá satisfacerme - sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida y hasta diría que triste de la castaña - porque nunca podría estar satisfecho de tí, solo puedo desearte más y más - concluyó sonriendo y levantándola sorpresivamente en brazos

-Miroku que haces? - gritó atónita la castaña

\- Dios...amo tu voz diciendo mi nombre...Vamos a bañarnos - dijo sin quitar su mirada de ella - así volvemos a la fiesta sin todo este sudor

-Piensas volver a la fiesta? - dijo como haciendo un berrinche de niña - no podríamos quedarnos más? - mencionó esta vez en un tono seductor

\- Oh, no te preocupes..volveremos, pero antes quiero presumirte en toda la fiesta...porque tengo a la más hermosa de todas las mujeres a mi lado - dicho esto se adentraron en el baño y con cuidado la bajó para abrir el agua que llenaría rápidamente el jacuzzi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.A.: (Pequeña Aclaracion) Inuyasha y Sango no son hermanos de sangre, crecieron juntos en un orfanato hasta que escaparon a los 8 años.

Y...hasta ahí ^^ Gracias a quien haya leído hasta el final!

Y un saludo y un agradecimiento muy grande a Atori-chan por ayudarme a entender la pagina para subirlo 3

Saludos!


End file.
